Sakura Uchiha
Sakura Uchiha (formerly Haruno) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. She is the wife of Sasuke Uchiha and the mother of Sarada Uchiha. Having trained with her master Tsunade for many years, Sakura is recognized as one of the world's greatest medical-nin. Background Early Life Sakura was born the only child of Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno. She had an ordinary childhood, raised by her parents without any serious tragedy or complication. When she entered Konoha's Ninja Academy, some of the girls in her class began bullying her because of her large forehead. Sakura tried to combat their teasing by hiding her forehead with her bangs, but this proved to the other girls that it bothered her and caused them to tease her even more. Ino Yamanaka, one of her classmates, saw this, defended Sakura from her bullies, and encouraged her to embrace her forehead rather than hide it. Personality After marrying Sasuke, Sakura became very loyal to him and even refused to leave his side while she was pregnant with their daughter, Sarada. Sakura raises Sarada on her own due to Sasuke being away on his mission for many years. During this time, she frequently reassures Sarada that Sasuke loves them both and will return home once his mission is over. Appearance Abilties Chakra Control Soon after the start of her first mission, Sakura discovered that she had excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without discarding any chakra. Kakashi remarks that her ability to gather chakra from every part of her body and then using it with great timing made her superior to her teammates in that respect. While this particular ability was never put at great use in Part I, her chakra control became a focal point of Sakura's fighting style and medical abilities in Part II. Taijutsu Although not known for her strength in Part I, Sakura was still strong enough to knock Ino several meters backwards with only a single strike. In the anime, during a mission to the Land of Tea, she was encountered lifting and manoeuvring a very large and thick wooden log. In Part II, Sakura's taijutsu skills have meant tremendous growth as a result of Tsunade's training. By building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing, Sakura could easily decimate any obstacle and turn it to debris. Medical Ninjutsu Sakura's naturally refined control over her chakra had been taken to new heights over the time skip, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training she had done with Tsunade. With her excellent chakra control, Sakura had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. Intelligence While she was still in the Academy, Sakura received consistently high test scores. New Era Academy Arc Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Versus Momoshiki Arc Creation and Conception Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Uchiha Clan